Viperae
Viperae is a Feudal World located in the Azeran Sector located in the northern reaches of the Ultima Segmentum at the edge of the galaxy. This isolated world serves as the Space Marine Chapter Homeworld of the Loyalist Astral Serpents Space Marine Chapter. It is from this world, that these mighty Adeptus Astartes have stood for millennia, standing sentinel over this isolated, but volatile region of the galaxy. History Viperae is a feudal world that is located in the isolated Azeran Sector far to the galactic north of the Ultima Segmentum. Little is known about this obscure and little known world, but extant Imperial records indicate that it was most likely colonised and sometime during the Dark Age of Technology, and was only re-discovered through sheer happenstance, sometime during the middle years of the Great Crusade. What exactly occurred during the tumultuous era known as Old Night was not recorded, but suffice to say, Viperae devolved into a feudal society, losing access to all but the most basic of technologies, maintaining a level of technology equivalent to the Iron Age. Though their early history is vague and not well-documented, the Astral Serpents Space Marine Chapter are believed to have been created sometime during the 32nd Millennium. According to ancient Viperaen legends, a group of Astartes clad in teal and grey coloured battle-plate, met with the ruling chiefs of every clan. What was discussed between these two parties was not recorded, but following this great council, each clan swore their undying fealty to the 'High Chief' (Chapter Master) of the Astral Serpents. Like all feudal societies, the people of Viperae know their place in their societal structures, and had no trouble swearing allegiance to these Angels of Death, whom serve the Emperor Himself. Claiming Viperae as their Chapter Homeworlds and the surrounding planets of the Azeran Sector as their demesne, the Astral Serpents have stood sentinel of the worlds of this isolated region of the galaxy. In the modern era, Viperae possesses a population of 1 billion Imperial citizens. The landscape of this verdant world is mountainous and hilly with many valleys interspersed between them. Here, the population has built numerous towns and villages, which make up the majority of the populated areas of this planet. However, major cities have been built along the coastlines and flatlands. From their mighty strongholds, the planet's noble clans rules over the various territories of Viperae. The reasons for such mighty strongholds is that the various clans of Viperae constantly war with one another - fighting over disputes of honour or to acquire more land. No clan has ever been completely destroyed for when ever a clan has been soundly beaten the High Chief acts as a negotiator between the two warring clans. The peace that is reached almost always deals in the transfer of land, hostages, tribute, a marriage or all of the above. This constant state of warfare has made the Viperanian people both tenacious and hardy stock - ideal candidates for potential Space Marine Aspirants. Culture For thousands of years, the customs and traditions of the Viperaen clans have been maintained. The people of this world believe in honouring their ancestors, and as such, will offer prayers and offerings to them in times of great turmoil and upon specific dates where they give many offerings to them. If someone doesn't give an offering they will be (supposedly) cursed, until the necessary offerings are made to their ancestors. Unlike most Imperial citizens, to the Viperaens psykers aren't feared but are considered Seers - wielders of ancient knowledge and power - and as such, they are taken in by elder seers and taught how to control their power. Though in Viperaen lore there are stories of Seers who become corrupted, becoming what they call Warlocks - those whom summon evil spirits to do their bidding. Viperean warriors (and by extension the Astral Serpents) are taught not only the way of the warrior but also the ways of strategy and deception, and as such, if a warrior uses deception and trickery to win a fight it is only seen as dishonorable if the warriors agreed to have a fair fight. Viperaen warriors are also known to form permanent bonds of brotherhood by cutting their hands and forcing their palms together, so as to mix their blood. By doing this, this shows a sign of implicit trust between two warriors and is the final step in their friendship. Traditionally, most Viperaen warriors do not look down upon serfs (or Mrawds) - those of lower social standing who do most menial tasks - and often treat them as like brothers and even friends. Some warriors and nobles have even been known to form bonds of close-knit brotherhoods with Mrawds, teaching them the ways of war, and generally mingling with them, treating them no different than they would any other warrior. In battle, Mrawds will sometimes fight alongside their warrior-brothers, either out personal loyalty and friendship, or out of desperation when the situation proves dire enough, that they must fight or face inevitable death. Either way, Viperaen warriors do not discourage the Mrawds from this behaviour and believe that those who fight alongside them are, at least in their eyes, warriors also. These traditions of close-bonds and friendship with those of lower standing, has been carried over into the practices of the Astral Serpents Chapter. Category:Feudal Worlds Category:Imperial Planets Category:Imperium Category:Planets Category:Space Marine Chapter Homeworld